Sharon
How Sharon joined the Tourney Sharon was entrusted to a monastery when she was still an infant. As she grew up, Sharon began leading a double life, working as an A-class agent for a secret intelligence organization, as well as a nun raising orphans at the monastery she was raised at. Having never known her true parents, Sharon spent everyday wondering who they were and whatever happened to them. One day, Sharon's superiors gave her orders to assassinate a certain individual from a neighboring country. While investigating the crime syndicate her target belonged to, she learned that one of the group's key member has the same rose tattoo she has on her chest. Sharon decided to disregard her duty and infiltrated the syndicate to ascertain the identity of this individual and whether or not the person was related to her. While chasing the person with the rose tattoo, she approached the mastermind of the organization. However, she was unable to capture either. The person with the rose tattoo had the same abilities and fighting style Sharon had, managing to overpower her. For insubordination against her organization, as well as defying her monastery's commandment on pursuing personal vendettas, Sharon was placed on house arrest for a month. After serving her sentence, Sharon went on to continue her search for the person with the rose tattoo. The person with the rose tattoo was killed by another, a woman of Wei named Zhenji. Sharon set out to find her, and prove to her she is the better fighter. How to unlock *Complete Survival Mode with Area. *Play 1472 matches For both methods, you must fight Sharon at the Cosmic Elevator. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Sharon by wishing for her from Porunga or purchasing her for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Sharon, or wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the redheaded female assassin, Sharon!" She will be seen left of Hanzo, right of Killua, above Rin (Toriko) and below Antonio Guster. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to take out her pistol. After the announcer calls her name Sharon fires her pistol while the camera zooms and says "I'm here to fight and kill." Special Moves Gale Hammer Punch (Neutral) Sharon does an advancing spinning back fist. If B is pressed again, she follows with the Double Hammer Punch, where Sharon does another backfist for a 2-hit combo knockdown. Bermuda Symphony (Side) Sharon lunges forward to grab her opponent and then uses her legs to shoot her opponent high up into the air. Half Moon Kick (Up) Sharon does a flying spinning heel kick. Crimson Terror (Down) Sharon flips over her opponent, leaving her opponents back exposed for a combo attack. Shuttle Combination (Hyper Smash) Sharon thrusts her opponent in the air, and follows up with a series of blows before grabbing them mid-air and driving them to the ground face first. Assault Rifle (Final Smash) Based on her Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo. Sharon will fire a single shot of her rifle. From close range, it is a cinematic of her shooting from different angles. The shot is unblockable and when they hit, they show a close up of the opponent being hit before being knocked away. victory Animations #Sharon holds her pistol up to her face saying "You hardly amused me." #Sharon fires her assault rifle then says "That was very fun!" #Sharon stands with her back turns and brandishes her gun saying "What a disgusting fool. Get out of my sight!" On-Screen Appearance Sharon breaks out of a wooden box and says "Brace yourself!" Trivia *Sharon's rival is Cao Pi's wife, Zhenji. *Sharon shares her English voice actress with Kitana, Mileena, Joan of Arc, Okuni, Lana, Sonya, Shura, Helena Douglas and Momoko Dojima. *Sharon shares her Japanese voice actress with Thetis. *Sharon shares her French voice actress with Azula. *Sharon shares her German voice actress with Skarmory, the Female Trainer, and Susan Scholfield. *Sharon shares her Arabic voice actress with Blue Proton, Leo T. and Mature. *Sharon shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Jane, Lucky Chloe, Wingo, Candy Kong, Plessie, Envy, Yoshi and Ness. *In her playable Street Fighter appearances, Sharon was a starter, but needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters